1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention generally relates to rubber stamping devices and, particularly, relates to a self-inked stamp in a single, unitary structure which is applied to a surface to be stamped and pressed downwardly for contact with the surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, an ordinary rubber stamp has been made by engraving letters, numerals and other symbols on the surface of a stamp or by applying a rubber plate on the base, such rubber plate being obtained by compressing unvulcanized rubber on the engraved original model and vulcanizing the rubber. In order to use such a rubber stamp, ink must be applied to the surface of the stamp by using a stamp pad for each stamping operation.
The prior art has suggested many types of self-inking stampers which automatically apply ink to the surface of the stamp. For example, reciprocating stampers are well-known in the prior art which, by reciprocating motion, automatically contact a stamping pad after each stamping operation to ink the surface of the pad after each stamping operation and prepare it for the following stamping operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,663, issued to Takaji Funahashi, incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, suggests the use of a stamp pad having an ink pad and stamp plate secured in a lower compartment beneath a transverse wall of an inner frame. An outer frame of the stamp is telescoped over the inner frame and engages a spring acting on a sleeve which is interposed between the inner and outer frames and which has a lower edge extending below the plate when the spring is relaxed. By downwardly applying pressure to the stamp device as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,663, the surface of the stamp can selectively contact a piece of paper or other surface to be stamped so that repeated stamping operations may occur.
However, the Funahashi structure suffers from the fact that it requires extremely complex elements to achieve the structural result desired and it is very difficult to assemble these desired elements in an efficient manner.